1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for selectively controlling a plurality of electrical devices through an operation switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional systems, in general, any electrical device which can be adjusted by an operator is controlled by an exclusive-use operation switch. For example, electrical devices of an automobile, which devices can be adjusted by a driver, are controlled by corresponding operation switches. However, where the number of such electrical devices is increased, it may be difficult to provide all the corresponding operation switches, because of a lack of space. Particularly, there is limited space in the automobile for providing a large number of operation switches, and recent developments in car electronics have greatly increased the above problem of providing sufficient operation switches for the control of the increased number of electrical devices to be adjusted by the driver.